Double Dose
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: When Catboy kidnaps Terra from the Murakami High dormitories, the Titans uncover another crazy Slade esque plot to destroy the Titans and put the city in his control.
1. The Opener

Double Dose

Chapter 1

"Catboy's been kidnapped team. Fan out and search the city," Robin said hopping on his motorcycle on the main street of Jump City with his fellow teammates around him.

"Why should we care?" Raven asked sarcastically. "It's not like he almost killed all of us about a month ago…"

"He saved my life Raven," Beast Boy argued.

"After putting all of our lives in check," Raven argued back in a deeper tone.

"What matters is that he's back in safer hands and returned back to his team!" Cyborg yelled, stopping Raven and Beast Boy's quarrel.

"The Catboy is, unpredictable…" Starfire began.

"So we need to make sure he's not plotting something against the city," Robin finished. They looked up at the jumbo-screen in front of the Pizza shop. A news reporter appeared on the screen.

"A kidnapping his taking place right now in the Murakami High School Dormitories, the culprit is in a bright green and black costume with a cape. The police force has been taken out by this mystery criminal, so be careful!" the reporter explained.

"I think we just found him," Cyborg observed.

"The Murakami dorms," Beast Boy sighed thinking of Terra, or at least the girl who used to be Terra. "If he hurts her I'll…" An orb of dark energy floated over the Titans and was heading east.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. The Titans all began to chase the floating orb in the sky.


	2. When Good Heroes Go Bad

Chapter 2

"Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chimed with force. She pushed together two buildings to block the path of the orb. A shadowy creature holding Terra over his shoulder jumped down to the ground.

"Catboy!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Duh," Raven said in a low voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked. Catboy was silent and showed no emotion.

"TITANS! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Beast Boy roared turning into a lion. The Titans charged Catboy with great speed, but he phased down through the street into the sewer lines.

"He wants to play cat and mouse eh?" Cyborg asked. "All Titans now have a tiny microchip placed in their," Cyborg began.

"Okay... Too much information," Raven sighed.

"Cyborg, search the streets for Catboy," Robin ordered. "Beast Boy and Starfire, hit the sky. Raven, search the Astral Plain if he tries to teleport out of sight. I'll check the sewers."

"Be careful Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. She rushed over to Robin and gave him a large Tameranian hug.

"Can't breathe!" Robin wheezed. The shadowy creature jumped back up and flew towards the moon.

"THERE HE IS!" Cyborg pointed out in the sky.

"TITANS GO!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Umm," Robin began. Catboy turned solid and shot tiny beams of dark energy at Starfire who was currently pursuing him through the skies. She noticed Terra was non-responsive and damaged.

"You evil FLORKNAGIAN TRAITOR!" Starfire boomed through the city. Cyborg heard it inside the T-Car.

"Ooo, Starfire's ticked..." Cyborg sighed. Catboy turned around with his eyes a deep red. He blasted her with two dark energy fists. The shot down at her pushing her into the hood of the T-Car. Robin glided up towards him with Beast Boy and Raven behind him. Catboy spun out shooting tiny black bits of dark matter. They blinded Robin and he fell down to the streets. Raven dove after him swiftly and telekinetically caught him before he hit the ground. Beast Boy, now a pterodactyl, closed in on Catboy.

"TERRA! WAKE UP! USE YOUR POWERS!" he yelled in his head. He put all of that behind him and began to treat her like a normal hostage. Catboy zoomed downward as Beast Boy swooped underneath him. He landed on Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy looked back at Terra, he noticed that she was waking up. "TERRA!" he chimed.

"It's not... Terra," she wheezed. Catboy teleported out of sight. Beast Boy landed sobbing and crying.

"He got away... She got away," he cried to himself with his face on the ground. The Titans ran over to him. "They, they got away..."


	3. Friction

Chapter 3

"I tried, but, but," Beast Boy whimpered. He formed a fist with his right hand his tears began to dry away, "I want Catboy dead..." he said in an angered tone.

"BB, we need to make sure he's not being mind controlled by someone. It could be Slade, that weird Sorcerer Guy, or even Mad Mod! I'm sure Catboy wouldn't do this," Cyborg explained to Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't reply, instead, he walked off into the shadows of Jump City.

"He just needs some time to think," Robin stated. "Let's go back to the tower and we can find out more about Catboy and who may be controlling him. "We'll go through his mission timeline." Starfire and Raven looked confused.

"It's a special program that I designed that keeps track of what you've been doing on a superheroic scale," Cyborg further explained to Starfire and Raven. Raven teleported them all back to the tower. Robin and Cyborg quickly ran to the control panel of the tower. Cyborg accessed the Mission Timeline, and Robin began to search for Catboy in every search engine he could find. Cyborg was waiting for Catboy's results to show up on the screen, but it said 'No Records Found'. "WHAT?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Someone erased all of Catboy's history as a Titan!"

"Funny, Catboy doesn't exist on the internet," Robin frowned. "I'm seeing a pattern."

"Maybe the Justice League mainframe has some data on Catboy," Raven suggested.

"Good thinking Raven," Robin complimented. "Starfire, Cyborg, take the T-Ship to the Justice League Watchtower. Then search for any info. on Catboy."

"Okay," Starfire responded zooming towards the T-Ship loading dock. Cyborg began walking out.

"Keep an eye on BB. I'm worried about him. Kay?" Cyborg asked walking towards the T-Ship. Robin nodded back sternly. Within ten minutes, the T-Ship was set out for the Watchtower. Back in the control room...

"I'm not one to rub things in, but... I knew we should've never trusted Catboy, I always sensed a presence of evil upon him," Raven growled at Robin.

"I still don't think he's all that evil. Like you can sense evil in a person, I can sense evil work by a human. I know someone is behind this Raven. If I were you right now in a time like this, I wouldn't speak out of turn," Robin grumbled back in retaliation. With that, the alarm went off.


End file.
